Interlude
by Bluefangluver
Summary: Just little Shin and Rom3o luvin'


The Attraction

Romeo had been a friend of the band since the band started. Not one of those mooching friends who only called to get in the club for free or anything like that, he was a there with us helping set up equipment, giving a sound option on beats and lyrics, hell he was there when Luminor first went to the hospital and we where all in the waiting room for news. It was unspoken but really Romeo was out sixth member. Granted he could only come with us when we toured Germany and other parts of Europe and couldn't come with us to England because of his day job but Romeo was always quite supportive.

When it was confirmed that Lumi wouldn't be able to continue in the band hands down everyone thought of Romeo. He could play the keyboard just as good if not better than Lumi...(of course we never said that out loud). Everyone was in agreement, even Lumi. He and Romeo hadn't been close friends like the rest of us, but he did respect Luminor and told Yu that he would only be there Key Board-est if Luminor agreed to it first.

So here that where, a month into there tour, with Romeo as there new Key broadest. It was so much fun with Romeo, unlike Lumi who was more of a mother hen. Romeo actually liked to get pretty...'spirited' as well

Shin was keeping beat..like always. Playing at another sound-check when it happened, he looked over at Romeo playing. They where playing one of there new songs, 'Tear's in Vegas' Romeo as usual was singing along with Strify as he played flawlessly. Shin never notice how brod Rome's shoulders where. Well he really had no room to talk Strify and Kiro mad fun of him consistently for being a giant and having monkey arms. 'Yea theses same monkey arms had to reach shit when they couldn't' Shin looked away, but his mind still lingered on Romeo. As eccentric as we all could look he looked the most normal...well most of the time. He looked over at him again this time Romeo looked him right in his Grey/green eyes and smiled. Shin smiled back friendly still keeping beat. 'Whoever said blond where dumb never met Shin.' Romeo made a face that was quite funny, mouthing an 'I'm bored' Shin had to look away. His face went a bright red, he was trying not to lose the beat as the songs changed to Get Off. When he could finally breath again he looked over at Romeo, he mouthed an 'I'm sorry' and Shin shook his head. 'I am too' Romeo looked towards the front of the stage as Kiro just knelt in front of Strify. Romeo rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Blow job' Shin snorted loud as his face went bright. Yu slightly turned and looked at Shin who had put his face down letting his hair fall over his face. He was shaking with giggles and he couldn't have Strify seeing that. It had taken Shin a few minutes to regain himself because every time he looked over to Romeo he was doing something lude with his tongue or the stud on his tongue...or both.

Shin was now red in the face and not because he was tired...No...Romeo had managed get him to giggle but not loose the beat yet, but damn it if he wasn't trying 'Don't look, just ignore him' They where almost done, Now doing the encore songs. He was fine the first half of the song but then like a dumb ass he turned to see Romeo. He was paying no attention just playing like regular...but there was a piece of line paper stuck to the front of the keyboard he was playing...There was something written on it...in eyeliner.... 'Kiro loves gnomes...' That fucking did it. Shin exploded into loud laughter. He dropped his drum sticks and fell forward onto his Pearl drum set. A crunching noise from Romeo told him that Romeo had to destroyed the evidence. But it was done Shin was tomato red and tickled pink. Shin looked up with tear fulled eyes to see a giggling Yu, Kiro shook his head, and Strify's mouth just hung open which made him want to laugh harder. He swiftly got up and exited the stage laughing the whole way.

Shin's P.O.V.

'Damn you Romeo' was all I could think as Strify threw glares at me. "So what was so funny Shin? Do share." Strify's clipped tone could be heard clearly. I sighed it wasn't really that funny... wait yes it was. "It couldn't have been that funny." Yu said grinning just because. Romeo smiled. "Don't be short with him Strify." 'Damn him..' with those words I bury my face in my hands and start shaking with giggles. Kiro sighed "It's hopeless... he's just being dumb." Romeo chimed in again "The brain of a gnome." 'Son of a bitch'...that set me into hard laughter again. I tipped over on the couch and started another round of loud laughter, tears and blood rushing to my face. Strify got up to storm out but not before hitting me quite hard in the shoulder. It didn't hurt though, Kiro got up to get some more water and Yu just looked at me then at Romeo who was cool as a cucumber a light smirk on his face. "Oh so it's your fault." Romeo nodded and held up his hands. "Guilty as charged."

The concert went off without a hitch. I kept my head down and my eyes away from Romeo. When I did look up it was right at Strify and he threw me such a scorching glare I wouldn't look up for the rest of the concert....


End file.
